


Gays.... IN SPACE

by naiadkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Space Gays, first person POV, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadkin/pseuds/naiadkin
Summary: In past times sailors would use the north star as a compass, a guide, we were like sailors in our own right, drifting amongst uncharted territory. However, unlike sailors, the stars would not guide our voyage, they merely served as a reminder of our past homes. The sky was a security blanket smattered with night lights brightly reminiscent of a past life. The unforgiving darkness of the galaxy a burden on our mental capacity.





	Gays.... IN SPACE

Presumably this was autumn, although the days,weeks,months and years were a blur. Each one as indistinguishable as the next. This “autumn” night was the kind where it was just cold enough for the wind to feel like a small animal nipping at the tip of your nose. Even in space the cold was still present. Every intake of breath was a sharp sting, and I could feel my hot breath dissipate into the cold air. Steam rolled off my mouth gently, clouding through the atmosphere of the ship.  
Tonight, like so many others, I was engulfed in my observations of the sprawling “night” sky scattered with stars. The stars served as a comfort on our strenuous journey in-to the unknown. In past times sailors would use the north star as a compass, a guide, we were like sailors in our own right, drifting amongst uncharted territory. However, unlike sailors, the stars would not guide our voyage, they merely served as a reminder of our past homes. The sky was a security blanket smattered with night lights brightly reminiscent of a past life. The unforgiving darkness of the galaxy a burden on our mental capacity.  
I had presumed I was alone until Noah appeared adjacent to me. On earth we could not have even been described as friends but in space we found companionship, solace amongst each other. Funny how a change of scenery impacts relationships. He sat, elbows resting upon the base of his knees, pondering almost unaware of my presence. I decided to change that as I was sorely missing human interaction. We lazily conversed for minutes before Noah decided to retire to his living quarters. I was left alone with the remorseless cosmos, my thoughts, and a sense of longing to fill a hollow void in my soul.


End file.
